Meguri Hime Buyou Kyoku
Meguri Hime Buyou Kyoku (巡姫舞踊曲), conosciuto anche come Itineranting Diva's Dance Music, è una canzone di Megurine Luka che appare nel Hastune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, scritto e prodotto da No.D. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=天の神より与えられしは 妖姿媚態（ようしびたい）と迦陵頻伽（かりょうびんが） 未来永劫 比類する可（べ）き 女等（おんななど） 現れ得ないさ すぐに裸で戯れたがる 牡（おとこ）共を見下げながらね 甚振（いたぶ）ることで求めるものは より崇高な快楽だけ お前はどこに触りたいのさ 唇？ 髪？ それとも××（ココ）？ 気安く寄るな！下劣な豚め！ 跪（ひざま）ずくのがお似合いよ！ 巡り巡る私はまさに歌姫 魔法の鏡も映し出す 妖艶なる躯（からだ）とこの歌声で 貴方も虜にしてみせましょう 硬い身体の一番奥に くすぐられたい場所を抱えて そこに手伸ばすその瞬間に 本心から笑みが零れる お前はどこに触られたいの？ 唇？頬？それとも××（ココ）？ 悦びなさい 苦しみなさい 欲しいのはその一つだけ！ 終わりがすぐそこまで迫る世界で 私が一番美しい 酔わされ迷い子に堕（だ）す牝等（おんななど）に 私は決してなりはしない 世界の果てから人間の身体の中 在りと在る場所響き渡る 妖艶なる躯（からだ）とこの歌声で 貴方も虜にしてみせる 巡り巡る私がマサニウタヒメ グラスに残したロマンスで また新たな牡（おとこ）を魅落とせたなら 貴方も虜にしてみせましょう|-|Romaji=ten no kami nori ataerareshi wa youshi bitai to karyou binga mirai eigou shibunsugu beki onna nado awareenai sa sugu ni hadaka de tawamuretagaru otoko-domo o misagenagare ne itafuru koto de motomeru mono wa yori suukou na kairaku dake omae wa doko ni sawaritai no sa kuchibiru? kami? sore to mo koko? kiyasuku yoru na! geretsu na buta me! hizamazuku no ga o-niai yo! megurimeguru watashi wa masa ni utahime mahou no kagami mo utsushidasu youennaru karada to kono utagoe de anata mo tobido ni shite misemashou katai karada no ichiban oku ni kusuguraretai basho o kakae soko ni te nobasu sono shunkan ni honshin kara emi ga koboreru omae wa doko ni furaretai no? kuchibiru? hoho? sore to mo koko? yorokobi nasai kurushimi nasai hoshii no wa sono hitotsu dake! owari ga sugu soko made semaru sekai de watashi ga ichiban utsukushii yowasare maigo ni tokibasu onna nado ni watashi wa keshite nari wa shinai sekai no hate kara hito no karada no naka ari to aru basho hibikiwataru youennaru karada to kono utagoe de anata mo tobido ni shite miseru megurimeguru watashi ga masa ni utahime GLASS ni nokoshita ROMANCE de mata arata na otoko o miotoseta nara anata mo tobido ni shite misemashou|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di rabilince0912' From the gods in Heaven, I was bestowed A sexy and sultry physique and a sirenic voice For all eternity, women comparable to me Will never appear While I look down upon men Who are apt to fool around naked right away From those who yearn by surrendering I only derive a sublime enjoyment Where do you want to touch? The lips? The hair? Or ××? Don’t approach me so readily! You foul pigs! It suits you to kneel! Circulating around and around, I’m truly a songstress The magic mirror reflects so, too With a seductive figure and my singing voice I’ll show you I’ll turn you into my prisoner Holding the spot where I want to be tickled At the deepest point within my hard body At the moment when you reach your hand there A sincere smile will spill Where do you want to be touched? The lips? The cheeks? Or ××? You may rejoice, you may grieve What I want is just that one thing! In the world where the finale will soon approach there I’m the most beautiful I shall never become A woman fallen into being an intoxicated, lost child From the ends of the world to inside people’s bodies I echo across places that exist and existed With a seductive figure and my singing voice I show you I’ll turn you into my prisoner Circulating around and around, I’m truly a songstress With the romance left behind on the grass If I were able to defile a new man again Then I’ll show you I’ll turn you into my prisoner Video 【巡音ルカ】巡姫舞踊曲【Project DIVA ドリーミーシアター】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2009 Categoria:Canzoni DLC